O Destino dos Deuses
by Serenity Solaris
Summary: Quando os Deuses do Olimpo pensaram que enfrentariam novamente os Titãs sozinhos, surgem bravos Guerreiros para assumir a frente da batalha, destemidos, poderosos, não conhecem e nem temem a morte e tem em suas mãos a missão de assegurar a existência do mundo e do universo como a conhecemos.


Há muitos séculos atrás a Terra era governada pelos Titãs, Chronos, Réia e outros Titãs, mas entraram em guerra com seus próprios filhos e por eles destronados, trancados no Tártaro nos confins do Inferno, Zeus então se tornou o Deus dos Deuses e passou a governar Terra e o Olimpo, mas ele sabia que o selo que prendia os Titãs não era eterno e que poderiam se levantar uma vez mais e tomar o que eles achavam que lhes pertencia por direito, Chronos jurou destruir o Olimpo quando retornasse a vida e os Deuses temeriam a morte mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Durante uma noite, enquanto aproveitava um pouco seu tempo sozinho, Zeus contemplava as estrelas, percebeu que 12 constelações brilhavam mais do que as outras, as constelações do Zodíaco mostravam todo seu esplendor e com isso Zeus teve uma visão, 12 guerreiros dourados lutavam contra os Titãs com poderes espetaculares, em nada lembravam os frágeis seres humanos que adoravam os Deuses, esses guerreiros se destacavam, viu a lealdade jurada ao Olimpo, Zeus, de protegê-los dos Titãs sempre que esses ameaçassem retornar, logo o Deus dos Deuses entendeu que teriam 12 guerreiros dourados poderosos para travar as batalhas que os Deuses temiam, sorriu satisfeito, o exército do Olimpo teria finalmente sua elite. Não percebeu quando Apolo se aproximou.

Apolo: meu pai, o Senhor também viu?

Zeus: sim, meu filho. Logo nosso exército será imbatível, finalmente teremos uma elite de guerreiros, mas serão guiados pelos 12 signos do Zodíaco.

Apolo: sim, meu pai, as 12 constelações brilham mais do que qualquer outra.

Zeus: avise os ferreiros, mande fazer 12 armaduras de ouro e platina, serão guiados pelo Sol e pela Lua.

Apolo: claro, mas quando o Senhor acha que eles irão aparecer?

Zeus: quanto a isso as estrelas não foram claras, mas acredito que em breve, não devem aparecer todos de uma só vez.

Apolo: dará a esses guerreiros a imortalidade?

Zeus: a esses 12 guerreiros zodiacais sim, mas isso é uma coisa que ficará apenas entre nós, Apolo, se os outros Deuses souberem poderão se revoltar e começar guerras entre si e não desejo isso.

Apolo: mas é claro meu pai, farei tudo no mais absoluto sigilo.

E com isso Apolo se retirou, pensando nas palavras de seu pai, o exército do Olimpo, não era exatamente um exército, mas sim os guerreiros que lutavam em nome de seus Deuses de adoração que também não eram tão poderosos assim, não passavam de mortais, mas faria o que seu pai havia lhe pedido.

Os ferreiros entenderam que como era um pedido do Rei dos Deuses fariam o mais rápido possível e com os melhores materiais que tinham afinal os ferreiros lemurianos agradavam e muitos os Deuses com suas criações, pois eles foram os responsáveis pelas armaduras dos Deuses.

3 mil anos depois...

Na Grécia Antiga, em um palácio luxuoso, uma jovem dava a luz a uma criança que ela não desejou que ela não amava que nessa pequena e inocente criatura via um empecilho para as suas ambições de se tornar a mulher mais poderosa da Grécia, a feiticeira mais poderosa da Grécia para depois conquistar o mundo, ela era uma das poucas pessoas que não se importavam nem um pouco com os Deuses e tão pouco os venerava, essa era Giudéia.

Serva: vamos senhora, força.

Giudéia: eu já não tenho mais força.

Serva: só mais um pouco senhora e logo terá terminado esse sofrimento.

Giudéia: aaaaahhhh não aguento mais aaaaaahh

Um choro de criança de vez presente no recinto e isso a incomodou mais do que tudo, ela odiava crianças, eram sempre inoportunas, barulhentas, intrometidas, um atraso para seus planos.

Serva: é uma menina, minha senhora, uma linda menina de cabelos escuros e olhos azuis.

Giuédia: não me interessa...

Serva: senhora?

Giudéia: limpe-a e a deixe no berço, quero descansar... criança maldita, não passa de uma pedra no meu caminho, que ódio... maldito Raj quando eu o encontrar vai desejar nunca ter me conhecido!

As servas limparam a criança, a cama onde sua senhora estava deitada, trocaram toda roupa de cama e auxiliaram sua senhora no banho pós-parto, após terem terminado o serviço saíram quase que correndo do quarto por conta dos gritos da senhora que não havia nem olhado para sua filha quando nasceu.

Giudéia se levantou e foi até o berço onde a menina e a olhou com o mais profundo ódio de sua alma.

Giudéia: você sua pirralha vai ser a minha desgraça se eu não me livrar de você, maldita, não vai crescer, não deveria nem ter nascido, mas alguma coisa mais forte do que eu me impediu de te matar enquanto ainda estava dentro de mim, mas agora não está mais por perto pra te proteger.

Ela pegou a criança que imediatamente começou a chorar, a enrolou nos lençóis na qual foi coberta pelas servas, foi até a parte mais distante do palácio que morava e de lá jogou a menina do terceiro andar do palácio, não se importava nem um pouco com aquele pequeno ser, queria que ele desaparecesse de vez para que pudesse governar a Grécia, ameaçou todos os servos que ousassem contar ao Senhor do Palácio de que ela esteve grávida de outro homem.

O que ela não esperava era que a criança sobrevivesse, uma armadura de ouro estava no primeiro andar do palácio, se movimentava por vontade própria, era como se a armadura fosse controlada de longe pelo poder de alguém, mas não, ela tinha uma vontade própria, vida própria e pegou a pequena criança jogada pela mãe do terceiro andar, a levaria para o Olimpo, para seu lugar de direito como a Amazona de Ouro de Aquário, enquanto aguardava o melhor momento para levar a criança, anotou o dia, o horário e a posição das estrelas em um pedaço de pergaminho. A levaria até Zeus para que pelo menos lhe desse um nome.

Enquanto caminhava em direção ao Templo de Zeus, Poseidon apareceu e intercedeu.

Poseidon: Armadura de Aquário, quem lhe deu permissão para sair do Olimpo?

A armadura simplesmente mostra a criança que carregava em seus braços.

Poseidon: então esse é o seu guardião, aquele que lhe usará na guerra contra os Titãs!

Sendo que a armadura chega mais perto do Deus dos Mares e mostra que é uma menina que carrega. Ele fica surpreso e ao mesmo tempo encantado com aquele pequeno ser, no entanto a armadura mostra o que aconteceu a criança e isso o espanta. Como a mãe teria tamanha coragem, providenciaria a forca para esta.

Poseidon decide então acolher a pequena em seus braços, na mesma hora ela abre seus olhos azuis da cor do mar, o Deus não resiste a fofura da criança e decide ficar com ela, informaria Zeus de sua decisão, ela seria sua filha daquele momento em diante.

Zeus: tem certeza disso meu irmão?

Poseidon: sim, absoluta. Será criada e treinada por mim.

Zeus: ainda acho melhor uma das servas a criar.

Poseidon: nem pensar, vai cria-la pra ser outra serva e isso não vou permitir!

Zeus: deixe-me vê-la.

Poseidon mostra a menina, Zeus vê a fofura que aquele pequeno bebê é, mas não tem o mesmo encantamento que seu irmão e no final acaba concordando que ele a crie.

Zeus: qual o nome dela, Poseidon?

Poseidon: ela ainda não tem nome, nasceu hoje mesmo e foi jogada fora pela mãe do terceiro andar do Palácio de Kratos.

Zeus: como é que é? Essa menina é filha de Kratos?

Poseidon: não, Kratos não tem olhos azuis e seus cabelos são mais claros e sua pele é bem morena.

Zeus: pode ter puxado a mãe.

Poseidon: não, acho que não. A mãe é um monstro isso sim.

Zeus: está se apegando rápido demais a essa pequena criatura.

Poseidon: não ligo, se bem que essa cor de olhos me lembra os daquela prostituta que tentou te seduzir inúmeras vezes.

Zeus: fala de Giudéia?

Poseidon: sim, ela mesma.

Zeus: onde está a armadura de Aquário?

Poseidon: provavelmente voltou para seu Templo.

Zeus: ela me mostrará quem é a mãe dessa menina.

Depois disso as suspeitas de Poseidon e Zeus foram confirmadas, Giudéia foi capaz de um ato monstruoso como aquele, há muito os Deuses ouviam boatos de que havia uma mulher, uma prostituta que também era uma feiticeira, que a todo custo queria se tornar tão poderosa quanto homens e Deuses, Hera e Hades não estavam contentes com tal notícia, achavam uma afronta ao Olimpo, mas Zeus sabia que essa mulher contava com a ajuda de alguém mais poderoso, capaz de inúmeras atrocidades, por isso decidiu que era melhor investigar mais a fundo e deixar o tempo passar, já que um dos 12 guerreiros da elite do Olimpo finalmente havia nascido, novamente questionou Poseidon sobre o nome da criança e ele respondeu:

Poseidon: ela se chamará Serenity.

Zeus: muito diferente esse nome, não é grego.

Poseidon: precisamente por isso, não quero que a mãe sequer desconfie que ela está viva, que sobreviveu a queda.

Zeus: é, talvez seja melhor assim, nem preciso perguntar onde a criará, é obvio que será no seu Templo.

Poseidon: sim, será criada como uma princesa que ela é.

Zeus: não se afeiçoe demais meu irmão, provavelmente ela não sobreviverá a guerra que vai enfrentar.

Poseidon: pra isso Hades terá alguma utilidade além de me torrar a minha paciência, se algo acontecer a ela, ele a trará de volta a vida.

Zeus: tá bom, como se ele não fosse cobrar nada em troca disso.

Poseidon: ora depois penso nisso, pelo jeito a pequenina ainda não foi alimentada, vou pedir para as servas acharem uma ama de leite.

Zeus: é o mais indicado, se ela nasceu hoje e já passou por um sofrimento tão grande que é o abandono...

Poseidon: me chame de coração mole o quanto você quiser Zeus, mas só de olhar pra ela fico todo feliz, ganhei uma filha sem ter que me deitar com nenhuma mortal imunda.

Zeus: é realmente te convencer do contrário será impossível, vou deixa-lo aproveitar a pequena.

Desde esse dia 5 anos se passaram, Serenity cresceu sendo adorada por Poseidon e o pequeno Ares de 7 anos, o pequeno Deus a via como uma irmã caçula que ele deveria cuidar e proteger mesmo ela sendo "filha" de mortais como Zeus já tinha lhe contado, mas ela era a Amazona de Ouro de Aquário, lutaria ao lado de Ares na Guerra contra os titãs, mas enquanto a guerra não chegava ele só queria saber de brincar com ela, Poseidon viu esse laço com bons olhos, a aceitação dos outros Deuses também foi de suma importância para que a pequena fosse criada solta pelo Olimpo, o Deus dos Mares ficou preocupado de ter que cria-la restrita ao Templo Marinho.

Poseidon: Serenity! Apareça pequena, hora de comer!

Serenity: aaaaaaaaah pai, eu quero brincar!

Poseidon: mas já brincou bastante por hoje!

Serenity: não brinquei não! Ainda quero brincar mais, Ares não tem hora pra voltar, por que eu tenho que ter? *fazendo bico pro pai que acha graça, mas não volta atrás na decisão*

Poseidon: Ares também tem hora pra voltar pro Templo de Zeus, mas ele vive desobedecendo ao pai dele e sempre acaba de castigo.

Serenity: :p não é justo, a gente só quer brincar!

Poseidon: vamos, amanhã vocês brincam mais!

Serenity: eeeebaaaa! Você é o melhor pai do mundo!

Poseidon sempre fica de coração derretido toda vez que a menina falava isso, ela era obediente, fazia todas as lições que eram passadas, mas o mais importante para ele é que ela fosse feliz, uma criança muito feliz. Mas uma coisa que ele percebeu era a aproximação de Hades da pequena, no começo não a aceitava por ser filha de uma prostituta com um cliente qualquer já que era notório que ela não era filha de Kratos, o próprio Imperador do Inferno foi atrás do Senador Grego para questioná-lo, mas foi surpreendido com a notícia de que o mesmo estava morto há quase 5 anos. Os Deuses logo suspeitaram de Giudéia, a rebelde, como a chamavam e da mesma não se tinha notícias desde a morte do marido, Hades suspeitava que ela o houvesse assassinado, pois o tempo de seu desaparecimento e o da morte de seu marido era praticamente o mesmo.

Hades: olá meu irmão!

Poseidon: Hades.

Hades: como vai o coração mole do Olimpo?

Poseidon: perfeitamente bem sem as suas irônias.

Hades: ora, meu caro irmão não estou aqui para provocar, apenas vim ver como a sua "filha" está.

Poseidon: ¬¬' como se eu não te conhecesse, não dá ponto sem nó Hades, você não gosta dela.

Hades: assim você me ofende, sim era verdade que eu não gostava dela, mas pelo fato de ser filha de uma prostituta, mas quando...

Poseidon: quando soube quem ela realmente é, logo você passou a gostar dela, repito, você não dá ponto sem nó. Seja lá o que você quer com ela, nem tente, ela é só uma criança e não vai cair nas suas garras.

Hades: ora fala como se eu fosse um predador, um animal pronto pra atacar.

Poseidon: quando você quer és uma cobra venenosa pronta pra dar o bote na presa.

Hades: fala como se eu estivesse pensando em algo para prejudica-la... não quero ter que aguentar Ares reclamando no meu ouvido... Ele é mais afeiçoado a ela do que você

Poseidon: ele é uma criança, é normal que se afeiçoe a outra com idade próxima, além do mais quando eles estão juntos temos paz nesse lugar.

Hades: claro, quando ele está com ela, está correndo por aí e não destruindo nossos Templos como a peste que ele é... Mas, isso vai mudar quando Artémis nascer.

Poseidon: acho difícil, ele não mostra nenhuma animação com o fato de que terá outra irmã.

Hades: não? É estranho isso, bem pelo menos até Artémis crescer.

Poseidon: diga logo Hades o que realmente quer aqui.

Hades: já disse quero saber dela, não estou com más intenções, só quero ver aquela que irá defender nossa casa.

Poseidon: ¬¬' vou fingir que não te conheço tão bem como eu conheço.

Hades: XD ninguém me conhece tão bem assim.

Poseidon: é o que você pensa.

Hades: também te amo meu querido irmão.

Poseidon: virou comediante!

Hades: já que você não vai chama-la terei que procura-la.

Poseidon: ela está jantando Hades.

Hades: não acha que está alimentando-a mal demais? Ela é muito pequena.

Poseidon: ela tem 5 anos, o que queria?

Hades: mesmo assim, continua muito pequena, nem Ares era tão pequeno assim.

Poseidon: aquela mulher não é muito alta, logo Serenity provavelmente também não será tão alta assim.

Hades: alguma ideia de quem possa ser o pai dela?

Poseidon: EU SOU O PAI DELA, SEU IMBECIL!

Hades: ¬¬' e eu que sou todo nervosinho!

E o tempo foi passando, mais 7 anos, Serenity já tinha despertado o cosmo e o controlava bem, para surpresa de Poseidon a filha podia congelar as coisas, logo ele pensou que era alguma característica de seu signo.

Serenity: olha pai! Posso criar um floco de neve!

Ares: aaaaaah deixa eu ver!

Poseidon: Parabéns minha linda!

Serenity mostra as mãos para Ares que a vê criar mais flocos de neve nas mãos e pergunta porquê não pode fazer o mesmo.

Poseidon: não fique chateado Ares, é característica do Signo de Aquário poder controlar a água e o gelo.

Ares: que legal! Serenity bem que você poderia congelar Hades, ele é muito chato, sempre perturbando... Papai fala que ele é chato por natureza, mas tá ficando pior, outro dia me fez um interrogatório sobre você Serenity.

Serenity: hein?! Ele é estranho.

Poseidon: como assim ele fez um interrogatório sobre ela? Explique isso direito Ares.

Ares: ficou me perguntando tudo sobre ela, do que ela gosta, como ela treina, se sai do Olimpo com frequência, só pergunta chata... Ele tá ficando louco isso sim, papai disse que ele não deveria ficar perguntando essas coisas.

Poseidon: pois seu pai está certo Ares, da próxima vez que isso acontecer, me informe imediatamente, está bem?

Ares: tá bom! Posso leva-la até a vila dos homens? Quero ir ao tal mercado grego, mas não queria ir sozinho.

Poseidon: está bem, mas eu vou com vocês, ela ainda é muito nova pra ficar saindo assim, mesmo acompanhada de você, sei que vai cuidar dela, mas é dos humanos que não gosto e não confio quando se trata de mulheres e meninas.

Ares: :P Sou o Deus da Guerra, eles não podem contra mim!

Logo se passaram 500 anos, Zeus, assim como todos os outros Deuses descobriam que os Guerreiros de Ouro eram imortais pela vontade do Destino, Serenity não envelheceu mais nenhum dia depois que completou 17 anos. Hades passou a rondar a menina mais e mais mesmo depois de ter desposado Perséfone.

Com o passar desses 500 anos chegaram ao Olimpo, Kérberus, Tuksan e Esdras, Cavaleiros de Escorpião, Áries e Capricórnio respectivamente, seriam treinados por Serenity que tinha se tornado a Grande Mestre do Olimpo, nomeada assim por Zeus, Poseidon e Hades, ela ficaria encarregada de cuidar de tudo na ausência dos 3 Grandes.

Quantos aos 3 recém-chegados Cavaleiros eram apenas crianças, Kérberus com 8 anos, Esdras co pequeno Tuksan com 4 e era Lemuriano, chamando logo a atenção de todos os Deuses, Ares ficou intrigado, mas acabou aceitando e ajudou a irmã no treinamento dos meninos, porém com o tempo a personalidade obscura de Tuksan foi se mostrando, Ares chegou a pensar que esse menino trairia o Olimpo os levando a desgraça, mas logo Apolo o provou errado, o Deus do Sol viu uma aura negra envolvendo o menino e com isso conflitando com a sua verdadeira natureza, parecia que alguém estava tentando controla-lo a todo custo, Zeus não recebeu essa notícia nada bem, mas nenhum Deus a receberia bem, Serenity e Ares se comprometeram a descobrir quem estava por trás disso, acalmando o ânimo do Rei dos Deuses.

Poucos anos depois apareceram os gêmeos Cain e Abel, Renzo, Cardian, Nik, Darius, Téon, Klaus e Kayle. Gêmeos regidos pelo Signo de Gêmeos, até Apolo previa confusões dobradas, Renzo de Peixes, Cardian de Touro, Nik de Libra, Darius de Sagitário, Kayle de Leão irmão mais novo de Darius, Klaus de Virgem, Téon de Cancer.

Ficando então assim:

Tuksan de Áries

Cardian de Touro

Cain e Abel de Gêmeos

Téon de Câncer

Kayle de Leão

Klaus de Virgem

Nik de Libra

Kérberus de Escorpião

Darius de Sagitário

Esdras de Capricórnio

Serenity de Aquário

Renzo de Peixes

Obviamente todos eram mais novos que Serenity - que estudou cada ataque e defesa de cada signo para treina-los como se deveria, como a Elite do Olimpo, Ares ficou impressionado com as habilidades que a Amazona desenvolveu com os passar dos anos, Afrodite ficou interessada em alguns dos Cavaleiros de Ouro o que deixou Ares louco de ciúmes dela.

Os Dourados recém-chegados juntos eram um perigo a sanidade de qualquer um, inclusive dos 3 Grandes, eles ainda eram crianças e seriam criadas no Olimpo como Serenity, mas claro que não com as mesmas regalias, afinal ela era filha de Poseidon.

O pequeno Kérberus se mostrou uma criança ainda mais agitada do que Serenity, Ares e Artémis quando pequenos e em nada lembram a pequena Atena, calma de personalidade tranquila.

Zeus observa tudo de perto, sempre orientando Serenity em como proceder com os treinamentos, mas a sapeca filha de Poseidon apresenta um plano de treino que não só surpreendeu Zeus como também o deixou muito satisfeito.

Os anos de treinamento foram passando, todos demonstravam serem excelentes guerreiros, fazendo jus as suas armaduras, provando que eram os tão esperados Cavaleiros de Ouro revelados a Zeus em uma visão há muitos anos, mas nem tudo no Olimpo permaneceu em paz, os Deuses começaram a guerrear entre si, Poseidon contra Atena, Hades contra Atena, não concordavam que ela ficasse com o controle da Terra, eles também a queriam, Zeus os impediu de usar os 12 Guerreiros em uma batalha mesquinha como aquelas, criando uma lei de que os 12 só interfeririam em Guerras Santas se elas acontecessem 2 vezes no mesmo séculos, mas como nenhum Deus ousou infringir tal Lei de Zeus, os 12 nunca se meteram em Guerras Santas, apesar de estarem ávidos para entrar em combate e testar sua força e seus poderes.

Os meninos se transformaram em homens, belos aos olhos das mulheres humanas que cobiçavam se deitar com eles e lhes gerar herdeiros, porém eles eram mais espertos do que elas, escolhiam a dedo com quem queriam ter relações, muitas das vezes se deitavam com as ninfas de Afrodite e Hades, outras vezes com os anjos de Zeus, raramente se deitavam com humanas. Gostavam de implicar com Serenity que dificilmente se gabava de alguma conquista, falavam que ela ainda era virgem e que só saberia sobre os prazeres da carne depois Poseidon a casasse com alguém, mas estavam muito enganados, ela tinha suas conquistas, mas preferia não explana-las como os outros adoravam fazer.

Tempos Atuais – Olimpo

Kérberus: Serenity, algo te perturba, o que é?

Serenity: há alguns dias senti um cosmo conhecido e perigoso vindo do Santuário de Atena.

Kérberus: desde quando Atena é perigosa? Pelo menos pra nós.

Serenity: não é dela que estou falando.

Kérberus: então quem?

Serenity: da sombra de Chronos.

Kérberus: impossível, ele está lacrado no Tártaro há milênios, você mesma o colocou lá quando o lacre criado por Zeus se rompeu.

Serenity: sim, eu sei, mas temos poderes de projeção astral, Chronos também, mas há a possibilidade de ele ter conseguido liberar sua sombra, é apenas uma suspeita, vê se não comenta nada com ninguém seu linguarudo...

Kérberus: seu humor anda péssimo há séculos...

Serenity: o que você queria? Atena lacra a alma do meu pai numa ânfora no Templo Marinho e eu não posso fazer nada, sinto saudades de Poseidon.

Kérberus: deve está sendo difícil pra você, passou milênios ao lado dele.

Serenity: mas deixe estar, no momento certo, vou tirá-lo de lá, o lugar dele é no Olimpo, sabe que Zeus também não está feliz com essa atitude dela.

Kérberus: Zeus teme em ser o próximo alvo dela?

Serenity: ¬¬' não fale tamanha bobagem, moleque, ele está chateado porque as atitudes de Atena estão gerando revolta entre os Deuses, não vê o que Ares aprontou há 15 anos atrás? Ele quer parar a irmã a todo custo.

Cain: olá minha gente! Fofocando sobre o mundo humano? A gente tem mais o que fazer sabia!

Kérberus: tu não tem um irmão gêmeo pra aporrinhar o juízo não?!

Cain: ter, eu tenho, mas ele foi até a Terra, arrumar uma boa transa.

Serenity: ¬¬' poderia ser mais discreto, por favor? Já pensou se Apolo passa e ouve, eles não sabem que liberei vocês do castigo...

Cain: epa, tudo bem, mas e então Serenity, pensou na minha proposta?

Kérberus: que proposta?

Cain: não contou a ele?

Serenity: ¬¬' tô começando a achar que te dei muita porrada na cabeça quando você era pequeno.

Kérberus *já roxo de curiosidade*: MAS DE QUE PROPOSTA VOCÊS ESTÃO FALANDO?

Serenity: Cain e Klaus querem fazer sexo a 3 comigo...

Kérberus: O.O aceitou né? Tá precisando de uma boa foda pra melhorar esse humor.

Cain: viu? Até o rabo torto concorda comigo!

Kérberus: me chama de rabo torto de novo, eu como teu rabo o duas caras!

Cain: tô morrendo de meda de você... não sou duas caras já falei, Abel que é bipolar

Serenity: chega vocês dois, depois te dou uma resposta!

Tempos Atuais – Santuário de Atena

Shion: minha Deusa, temos que traze-las de volta, não podem ficar presas no passado.

Atena: Chronos não responde mais quando eu tento chama-lo por Cosmo

Shion: isso é preocupante!

Atena: demais Shion. Mas eu tive uma ideia.

Shion: minha Deusa, seja lá qual for, traga-as de volta, por favor.

Atena: mas vou precisar de sua ajuda Shion, não sei se sozinha vou conseguir.

Shion: claro, Atena, sempre.

 _Continua..._


End file.
